Snowflakes
by Amberblaze
Summary: My first fic,Taiora, Mimato and Takari all in here! ^_^
1. Starting...

Snowflakes

Snowflakes

This fic is my first, so plz review so I know whether I'm a good author. I don't expect a whole lot of reviews, just hope that you enjoy my fic. Taiora, Mimato + Takari are all in here. So if you like Sorato, Koumimi, Michi, Daikari, I invite you not to stay here…

Don't say I never warn you…

PS. No offence to anyone what ever I said, and I never ever in my whole life I own digimon, if not, Davis would have had a terrible accident!

I am evil, am I? ^ ^ 

Amberblaze

Tai-17 

Sora-17

Matt-17

Mimi-16

Izzy-16

Joe-18

TK-15

Kari-15

Davis-15

Yolei-16

Ken-16

Cody-13

Onward!!!

Kari sat on the bus, her purple discman on her lap. She was wearing white furry sweater, underneath was a white top with a purple shooting star on the bottom left corner and navy blue bell-bottoms. She was listening to Westlife new cd, Coast to Coast "I lay my love on you". She thought of Takeru Takaishi, her crush. His beautiful sky blue sapphire eyes amazed her much. When she thought of it, she immediately shook her head sadly, knowing that TK has many girls to choose from, why choose his ugly best friend? The bus came to a stop, Kari peeped out of the window, quickly kept the dicsman in her rainbow-coloured backpack, stepped out of the bus. In front of her was a beautiful terrace, Mimi's house.

TK slung his gym bag coolly, walking on the path, which was full of snow, thinking of whom else, Hikari Yagami. Her chestnut brown hair matched perfectly with her chocolate beautiful eyes. He longed to taste her lips but knew it was not impossible. So many guys around her, and Davis… Errgh, he rather don't talk about _him_. He saw Mimi's house, thinking of the Christmas party Mimi was going to hold, he knew it will be a blast, because that was just Mimi.

Tai sat on the cab's back sit with his rucksack. He just came back from Europe (He went there to get his soccer scholarship), and he was grinning widely, knowing he would be able to see Sora. He loved Sora ever since 5, and knew everything that could be memorized about her. His mind went into the time when Datamon caught Sora, and he was so cowardly, but now was much mature. He lied back comfortably, thinking of Sora. They did have their first kiss when their 11, Tai thought it was lovely. He wanted to have that feeling again. The cab came to a stop.

He paid the driver, then got down. He saw Mimi's house and smiled.

Matt Ishida was walking on the street. His mind kept pondering about Mimi. She could be irritating, but was cute. The pinkish girl. Matt smiled a little. They did met when they were 6 once. Mimi was on a swing. She looked so sad that Matt felt sorry. He went over.

"I sorry you look so sad. Want me to push you?" Matt asked shyly.

"Sure!" Mimi replied excitedly. Matt pushed her a few times as they laughed and chatted.

Remembering the cute incident, Matt smiled again. He just came back from Canada (His band and him went round the world performing). Since it was winter break, Matt went back to Japan for the Christmas party. He saw a terrace. There, he thought, Mimi's house.

Mimi did a final touch up with the Christmas tree. She checked the presents. Tai, a new pair of goggles, Sora, a bracelet with a pearly glow, Kari, a S Club 7 New cd, TK, a basketball with "Happy Christmas! Mimi." written on it, Joe, a new watch, Davis, a cap, Yolei, a new sweater, Izzy, a small calculator, Cody, a kendo stick and Matt, a new shiny harmonica. Matt. She had a huge crush on him, but is convinced that Matt would not like her, because he always thinks she's irritating. But Matt would always be in her heart, forever…

Sora was walking against the cold wind. She was walking to Mimi's, but thought whether Tai would have a girlfriend, and change? Or he wouldn't like her anymore and just play with her. Sora sighed. She took over her mum's flower business. She loved Tai more then anyone, when she heard Tai was forced to go to Europe for his scholarship, she was heartbroken that she would not see Tai again. She was now happy because she could see Tai again, and tasting his lips again was the only wish she had.

Plz review!

I may be discouraged and stop writing. The next chapter might go on…

What will happen at the party?

Find out at the next chapter!!!

Amberblaze


	2. Truth or Dare? (Taiora)

Snowflakes Part 1

Snowflakes 

Truth or Dare? (Taiora)

Here's the next part! Thanx for all the reviews, I love all of ya! Will add a Kouyako somewhere, for DigitalAnimeFox's request for Kouyako. Onward!

Ps/I do not own digimon, or that Montimya will die!

Amberblaze 

Mimi greeted them with a smile. She exchanged hugs with her best friend. She led them up to their rooms after the small chat they had. Then, they sat beside the orangey blazing fire cozily.

"So, what shall we play?" Yolei asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Truth or Dare!" Cody piped up. They agreed, unaware that TK has thought of a plan to fix the two lover-birds Tai and Sora together.

"I start!" Davis shouted. The group sighed.

"Yolei, truth or dare?" Davis asked mischievously.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Izzy!" the group laughed, as Yolei and Izzy went red as tomatoes. Yolei walked slowly to Izzy and pecked him on his cheek, then ran back to her original place, blushing. Izzy blushed too and sat uncomfortably.

"My turn." Yolei said, "Tai, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Among all the boys, which one will you have for a brother-in-law?"

Tai gulped, and shifted in his place. "Well, I guess TK." 

"What?!" Davis screamed but Joe's hand covered over his mouth, and the only words was "mufh muffth…" The group laughed again.  
  


"TK, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you ever make a move on my little sis?"

"Tai! Of course not!" Kari scolded sternly.

"Sora, you know the options." TK said, trying to control his laughter.

"Dare."

"I dare you to admit your love and kiss him. If he is not here, you must tell us his name."

Sora's face fell. 

Tai's Point of View

Right! She is going to say someone else. Right! She couldn't love a dumb idiot like me! Go on Sora, I'm prepared for my heart to shatter.

Sora walked shyly towards me. She liked me?! The next thing I knew was her lips pressed against mine, the feeling same like the time when I was 11. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her back. Matt had to break us apart.

"Break it up, lover-birds, is time you did that already!" causing the group to laugh. Sora sat beside me, with two differences, she held my hand and leaned lovingly on my shoulder.

I hope it's not horrible. I hope you could review. I hope you enjoyed my story.

That's all for my hoping. Next part will come up after all my exam results come out. Plz review!

Amberblaze


	3. Dumping a boyfriend and Getting a new on...

Snowflakes Part 3

Snowflakes Part 3

Author Notes 

Yah, I know the Taiora it's too short much I had to rush for my mid year exam revision. Sorry! I promise this will be longer but also sorry, this is Mimato not Takari. Takari will come soon, don't worry! This is not VERY long, just an average one, still a littl' short, k? Anywayz, enjoyz!

_Amberblaze _

PS/ I ~definitely~ do not own digimon, or I will fix TK and Kari up and get Davis out of my sight!

Mimi sighed, leaning against the window and looking as the snowflakes gently floated down, unaware Matt was behind her. She turned around, saw Matt.

"Um hi Matt." she said.

Mimi Point of View

I saw Matt. He changed from cute to cuter. I stared at his gorgeous azure eyes and wanted to melt on the spot. He gave me a smile and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing." I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't hide from me. I know there's something wrong with you." He lifted my chin and made me look at him. At that time it was probably impossible to look away.

I sighed and knew I had to let it out. "My boyfriend broke up with me." I cried and fell into his arms. I had a crush on Matt long ago, but knew he had lots of girls to choose from, so I gave up and dated with Sean, not knowing he had another girl. That was until my friend caught him red-handed. Reflecting the painful memory, I sobbed and pretended happy in front of the digi-destinied.

"I got to go." I said and ran up to my room, away from his arms.

Matt Point of View

Now she hates me, I thought sadly. How could that guy dumped Mimi like that? He's lucky to have Mimi, and he dumped her for another girl? I just went up to my room and thought about her. My mind went back to the time when…

__

_It was at night. I stared at the starry night sky and played my harmonica softly. It was my turn to guard. Soon, I heard a noise. Somebody was… crying? I stood up, and found out Mimi was sitting by herself against the tree, crying softly. I went over._

_"Go away!" she cried._

_"Mimi, don't cry." I said, feeling sorry for her._

_"Go away!" she pushed me away then stopped. I sat beside her._

_"Why are you crying?" I asked gently. She looked at me with her beautiful eyes._

_"I miss Mummy and Daddy." She answered sadly. "We don't know how long we would stay in the DigiWorld. We maybe won't even go home!" she cried again and fell into my arms._

_"Don't cry." I said soothingly as my hand ran through her soft hair. She cried then slowly drifted off to sleep. I carried her back to the campsite. She was as light as a feather, and wasn't a problem carrying her back. Then I sat next to the fire, and continuing playing my harmonica, thinking of Mimi._

_ _

__I pondered in some more deep thoughts.

The next morning, we went to the ice lake to skate. I skated expertly around the lake. Seeing Tai and Sora skating together, I smiled. Davis was pleading for Kari to skate with him, and Yolei and Izzy shyly skated together holding hands. Then I saw Mimi with her pink skates skating gracefully. She looked like a perfect angel, only missing out the wings. A sad expression pasted on her face that made me felt sorry.

Mimi Point of View

I skated around, then saw Sean?! Shocked and angry, I skated over him and slapped him as hard as I could.

"Mimi, I'm sorry, that girl was not my girlfriend…" Sean pleaded as I slapped him one more time.

"LOOK SEAN, I'M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE! GO BE WITH THAT BITCH! I'M NOT GONNA BE PATHETIC ANYMORE!!!" I shouted and slapped him.

"You don't even have any boyfriend so you're still my girl!" he shot back.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. Seeing Matt nearby, "That's my boyfriend!" I said proudly and pointed to Matt.

Matt seem to be confused, then grinned, understanding the plan. "Yeah! Besides, an idiot like you shouldn't be living!" Sean punched Matt in the stomach but Matt dodged it. I grabbed Matt's waist and kissed him.

"Listen, jackass, enough evidence?" I snapped and smirked. Sean skated off angrily. "Fine bitch! Do what you want!"

I looked at Matt. "Sorry." I mumbled, "I need to drive that jerk off."

Matt gave me a smile. "At least I can do something."

"Thanks." I said. I pecked him on his cheek, leaving a surprise Matt. Matt touched his cheek and smiled.

At the House

We warm up by drinking some hot cocoa. Everybody asked me what exactly happened. I told them and they looked down with guilty faces.

"Sorry to hear that Mimi." Sora said softly and put her arm around me. I nodded.

"I let it all out. I felt much better." I insisted. Deep in my heart, I still felt sad that we were over.

That night, I was at my balcony. Seeing the shimmering stars, I was amazed by the beauty of the light. Then, Matt joined me.

"Mimi," he greeted.

"Matt? Do you believe in astronomy?" I asked.

"Maybe." He answered slowly.

"When I was little, my daddy told me that a star could grant me any wishes."

"Yeah?"

"Is he telling a myth?"

"Maybe not. Maybe yes. A shooting star might grant a wish, but I don't know."

"I guess he was just making it up."

"If you have any wish, I will try help you fulfill it, if that is possible."

"I do have a wish."

"What is it?" Matt asked, but was interrupted by a shooting star shooting across the sky. I clasped my hands together and silently made a wish under my breath. Matt smiled.

"So, what is it?" Matt asked again. I smiled.

"Cannot tell you. Or my wish will not come true."

Matt Point of View 

** **

****Looking at Mimi's chestnut brown eyes, I almost melted. Mimi seemed to be staring at me. Not knowing what we're doing, I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. Mimi just put her arms around my neck and kissed me too. Running out of breath, we reluctantly let go.

"Sorry." Mimi apologized and quickly walked away.

"Wait!" I cried, and encircled my eyes around her waist, as she stared at my eyes. Gathering all the courage I have, I whispered, "Mimi, I love you." Mimi, hearing that, her eyes made tears that streamed down her face. She hugged me. "I thought you didn't love me so I dated Sean!" she cried. My hand ran through her soft hair and hugged her back.

"Matt? Do you know what is my wish? I wished that you would love me and love me forever." Mimi said. 

"Mimi, I will always love you." We kissed again, enjoying it. Until then, I think I found my only one.

How is it?

Good? Bad? Kawaii? Dull? Flamez are definitely not welcome, or I might flame YOU back. Want a longer story?

Give me all your opinions!

Amberblaze 

  


_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

_._


	4. Plans for them to be jealous are Plans f...

Snowflakes Part 4

Snowflakes Part 4

Author's note: Oh well… this part of the story has come a little too late… so fans out there, sorry to have kept you waiting! My cousin, Priscilla, has helped me MILLIONS in this part, and I thank her for it. So…. That's about it. What are you waiting for? Onward… and ENJOY!

"What the hell are you think you're saying? How can you call me a bitch? Speak for yourself! Just because I accidentally deflated your basketball, you get so mad? Why don't you just get a life?" Kari said, while throwing a perfume bottle at him.

"Get a life? How can you say that? …. You bitch!" T.K. bellowed. And with that, he managed to dodge Kari's rouge and stormed out of the room.

Kari slumped down on a chair and folded her arms stubbornly. 'Who cares about T.K being angry? Well, I certainly don't!' she thought; now standing up, arms akimbo.However, she thought of how T.K. used to care for her, how T.K. used to caress her hair affectionally. 

T.K. walked along the dimly lit streets, thinking about the way he had shouted at Kari. He wanted so much to apologize to her, to hug her and said that he was sorry. Then he thought of the way Kari had shouted at HIM. Thinking of that, T.K. got angry, too. I'm sorry, Kari, but this time, you have gotten too far.

Kari was still pissed of at T.K. She was still pondering about how she could get back at T.K. for shouting at her like that. Suddenly, a brilliant idea came into her mind. She saw Davis at the barbecue pit and pulled him over to a deserted corner. 

"Whoa, Kari, what's up, babe? What do you want from me? A date? Hmmm?" Davis asked excitedly. "Don't even think about it. I just need your help on something…" Kari said, rolling her eyes. Then she told Davis about her "PLAN A"… "What?! What do you think I am? A substitute for good ol' T.K.? No way, man! Gross!" Davis protested, in anger. 

"But, Davis…" Kari pleaded, pursing her lips, pleading him with her puppy dog eyes, hoping to convince Davis. "Oh well…" Davis considered… "It's so hard to resist such a lady like you, Kari… and anyway, I have got a free date for myself anyway. So…. Alright! I'll do it! But only for your sake…" Davis replied with a wink. 

"Yeah… so Terra? Will you please help me?" T.K. asked sincerely, crossing his fingers, hoping she would agree. "So… this is for Kari, huh? Oh well… whatever. So what time will it be?" Terra answered. "Thanks… Terra. It will be at this Sunday; at 6 p.m. I'll come fetch you, ok?" T.K said, in relief. After hanging up, he put the phone back onto the cradle. Thanks a million, Terra Tomoko, I owe you one…

Therefore, Sunday was the night when two couples came along, almost surprisingly… 

"So… I figured you really like Kari, huh?" Terra asked, after dinner with T.K. T.K. shrugged, not willing to reveal his real feelings for Kari to anyone yet. He wanted to wait for them to really get together first. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go to the park to chill out? Maybe we'll meet someone…"

"Hey, Kari! Let's go to the park! Or not, let's watch a midnight show? Or else, we could hang out at my place and rent some videos as well?" Davis blubbered out anxiously, after sharing a definitely unromantic meal with Kari. "Davis, why the hell are you so desperate? Anyway, I don't feel like watching a midnight show or going to your place to watch some gory action-packed movies. That's so not me, Davis. Shouldn't you know me by now? Well… the park seems nice… let's go there, then. I don't mind. Just don't get cranky or horny and start holding my hand or something." Kari said, trying to hold her boredness. "Ok!" Davis agreed, not noting the boredness in her tone. 

Walking along the path, T.K. was thinking silently about Kari. Thinking about her smile, thinking about her soft chestnut brown hair, and those chocolate eyes that could make him melt directly on the spot. Sigh, how did they arrive at this horrible stage? 'I love her; we could've been together…' Then, he saw something that made him churn inside. He saw Davis and Kari, together! 'That jerk', he thought, and quickly took hold of Terra's hand. Terra appeared shocked but calmed down almost instantly when she saw Kari and Davis approaching them. 

Kari was walking and thinking steadily about her beloved T.K. ''I don't have a choice, T.K. but to do this. Please forgive me, T.K. I love you so… but I don't think we will have any chance of us getting together.' Kari thought, miserably. Just then, she saw T.K., holding Terra' hand?! What!? She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't want to lose out to T.K., so she held Davis's hand as well, wincing a little at his oily hands. Davis got so shocked that he nearly fainted. Then, he stuck out his chest, feeling so proud, and wanting to show off Kari as his 'girlfriend'. Kari wanted so much to let go of his horribly sticky and oily hand, but she knew that she should hold on to get T.K.'s attention.So… the two "lovey-dovey' couples walked along the same path, approaching each other. And… you would never believe what happened next. They walked past each other without saying anything! However… just wait and see…

'How could he NOT say anything?! What a jerk!" Kari thought, anger rising in her. 'Didn't she see us? Hello? We are like, passing each other without saying a word???" T.K. thought. Then, they both turned around and looked at each other angrily. "How could you…" Kari and T.K. both exclaimed loudly in unison. They looked at each other in surprise. It was Davis who broke the silence, believe it or not. "Hey… babe… where have you been these years? What's this hot girl's name, T.A.?" T.K. was so shocked by this sudden outburst by Davis that he just kept quiet and looked down at his brown suede shoes, not knowing what to do.Terra walked over to him, smiling a seriously strange smile and said coolly, "Hey… hunk. My name's Terra Tomoko. You seem very hunky, however you're not my type! How could you seduce Kari like that? You jerk! Is that lipstick you're wearing?" With that, she slapped Davis on the cheek and ran off. "And your information, his name is T.K!!!" she ran off, laughing.Davis stood there, with his mouth open and then he gave chase, shouting out, "You bitch! I did NOT seduce Kari, for your information! It was SHE who came to ME about this T.J. or whatever!"

At that instance, Kari and T.K. both smiled a very shy smile. None of them knew what to say to each other. Then, T.K. raised his head up and started to break this uncomfortable silence. "Kari… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by scolding you just because of one stupid basketball. And I'm sorry… for using Terra to spite you… but all I did was for something and someone. It's… you, Kari. Kari… I've waited for this day for so long; my heart aches for you. please do not doubt me of my feelings for you. And since this day has arrived, I shall tell you what I really feel inside of me. I… love… you, Kari… I really do." And he blushed, looked down and crossed his fingers, hoping that Kari would say the answer he wanted to hear for so long. 

'What? T.K. loves me? Am I just hearing things, or is this true?' Kari pinched herself softly and was delighted when she felt the slightest tinge of pain. "T.K…" she started, "I was not aware of your feelings till now. I thought we were just friends… although every time we touched, I felt electricity surging through me, I never knew you would feel the same about me. Well… I just wanted to tell you that… I love you as well, T.K., very much. More than I can even admit to myself." Kari mumbled, wondering if T.K. could hear her clearly. T.K. heard it loud and clear and those words rang in his mind and heart. He raised his head once more, and their eyes met. T.K.'s azure eyes met Kari's chocolate brown eyes and then… need I say more? T.K. ran to her and hugged her close to him, never wanting to let go. Kari smiled and hugged T.K. back, even tighter, still. T.K. was such in bliss, he felt he was in heaven, and he was sure that Kari felt the same as well. Then, under the moonlight, the two of them embraced and kissed each other lightly on the lips; pure bliss shooting through them.

~END of Story~ 


	5. The Ending and The Wedding

:)The Ending(:

:)The Ending(: 

Konnichiwa! It is quite early in the morning and I rushed to get the last chapter done. *Cries* I can't believe I got 50 over reviews! I luv all the reviewersJ! Well, if you are not sure of the ages, check the chapter 'Starting…'all right? It came out _very _short, hope the fans wouldn't mind! 

Ps/ Tell me if you want a Taiora coming up, I did the starting already, k?

5 years passed. Sora and Tai had married and had their first child, Asuki Yagami. She was a cute baby girl with Tai's brownish eyes, and Sora's ruby lips. Matt and Mimi were also married, as Mimi was pregnant (don't worry, her figure is still the same, because they just found out). TK and Kari were going to, and today, October 10; and here we are, at their wedding!

Kari sat on the chair nervously as Mimi did her hair. She wore a pure white gown with sparkling rainbow diamonds on the fringes. She had white gloves, a white glowing pearl bracelet, and white high-heeled shoes (Sorry, readers, I am not good at wedding gowns' description, I will try I best). She looked lovely as Mimi did her hair in a neat little bun, with hair accessories.

TK, on the other dressing room, was where Tai and Matt were fussing over him.

"Hey! He's my brother! You know, so get loss so I can do this properly!" Matt bellowed.

"He is marrying my sister you know, I think you should be the one getting going away!" Tai shot back.

TK sighed deeply, in the end came out as a white tux; he looked real handsome (He always does J). He waited by the priest (Or what do you call that?). 

The church bell rang, as the door opened, revealing Kari and Mimi behind her. TK gasped at how Kari looked. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and he was sure he could faint on the spot. Matt also gasped at how Mimi looked, but still knowing she was even prettier at their wedding. Asuki was the flower girl; Mimi was the bridesmaid; Matt was the bestman.

Kari walked closer to the priest. Soon, the priest asked:

"Are you willing to take Takeru Takaishi as your lawful husband?" Kari looked at TK and smiled. "I do."

"Are you willing to take Hikari Yagami as your lawful wife?" TK returned the smile. "I do."

"Now you may kiss the bride."

Their lips met, like their first, bliss were shooting in them, followed by pure happy stars. 

Another 3 years pass again, Matt and Mimi(Now an Ishida) had a perfectly handsome baby boy, with blond hair and strawberry blond eyes. Matt was extremely happy, that he kissed Mimi for giving birth to a handsome and cheerful boy like him.

Kari gave birth to (You will never guess it) twins! A boy and a girl. The suave baby boy got blond hair and aqua marine eyes; the cute baby girl got chestnut hair, and chocolate eyes. They were also excited and Tai was jumping up and down that his niece and nephew were twins.

They had grown up to children. Everything was peaceful than ever. And it all started from a winter vacation, where light snowflakes fell gently.

~END~

A/N 

Done! Finally! If I could get up to 55 reviews, a Taiora from me would be coming up! My cousin Love Impact Melodic, her stories are great! So visit her profile when you're free. *Sips coconut juice then started typing* Umm, I think that's all! Taiora, Mimato, Takari, Kouyako 4EVER dudes!!!


End file.
